New Beginnings
by AnimeDarkAngel
Summary: Rei gets kidnapped!!!!! Two new girls from America and Usagi gets a new look....^_^
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Rei's Gone  
  
*Beeeeeeeeeep…Beeeeeeeeeep…BEEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Usagi rolled over in her bed and pulled her down pillow over her face in aggravation. The alarm continued to sound the same horrendous noise as she tried her best to ignore the thing. Giving up she threw the pillow across the room. "OKAY!! Okay!! I'm up." The blonde smacked her alarm into silence and glanced at the mirror across from her bed drearily. Her eyes struggled to stay open as she shook her head in shock at her appearance. "What happened to me??" She ran her fingers through her now shoulder length blonde hair that had once been up in two buns that trailed long blonde pigtails to her feet. "When did I get this do?? And what's with the make up??" She rubbed her eyes to try and remove the light purple eye shadow from her face. She stumbled out of her bed, which had her tangled up in her purple comforter with little moons and rabbits that her mother had gotten her forever ago. "Rei! Rei!" She stared at her best friends door. "REI!!!! What happened last night?" She mumbled something inaudible to herself as she pushed the door to Rei's room open. Her soft, innocent, baby blue eyes scanned the room in fear. Stumbling forward she carefully avoided a turned over lamp and a fallen bookshelf. She turned and bumped her leg against a small wooden chest that had all its contents spilled out of it. Noticing a small picture frame she picked it up delicately and bushed off the shattered glass that had once covered the picture within. A group of girls stood in their school uniforms, it was the last day they would ever be in high school. Usagi smiled slightly as she remembered the day. She went to sit on Rei's bed but stopped when she saw that the blankets were torn off and thrown on the ground and in the place of the blankets were all of Rei's clothes from both the closet and the dresser. In sudden realization that an act of some crime had been committed and her friend was missing she ran out of the room in a hurry only pausing at her own dresser to grab a hair tie which she used to pull her hair back into a tight ponytail. Usagi skidded to a halt in front of the room across from hers and pounded on it hurriedly. She wanted to scream out Makoto's name as she waited for the door to open. She rubbed her arm nervously and glanced down at her clothes. Shrugging away the fact that she was still in her baby blue silk pajamas she stared down the hall at a man who was carrying a girl towards the garage. Usagi frowned as her eyes were drawn to the long black hair that swept across the ground with every step the man took. Without even getting a real good look at the two she immediately knew that the girl with the black hair was her best friend Hino Rei. With no hesitation Usagi ran towards the man just as a young girl with dark chestnut colored hair stuck her head out the door and followed Usagi down the hall with bright emerald green eyes. The girl decided to follow Usagi in quick pursuit. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2: Volleyball and Boys  
  
Raven dove forward in a desperate attempt to hit the volleyball leaving her long brown ponytail flying behind her. Her brown eyes flashed full of triumph as she watched the ball sail back over the net and land in- between two of the other players.  
  
"Okay Jake. I thought you were gonna what was it, oh yea…show us the woman's place in sports. Looks like that's the mans position."  
  
The young man standing across from her picked up the ball in aggravation. His dirty blonde hair shimmered in the morning sunlight.  
  
"We're just going easy on you."  
  
He snarled as he glared at her with his intense emerald eyes. Another guy with deep blue eyes and almost brownish blonde hair gently pushed him and smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about!?!? Dude we should just give up!! We are already humiliating ourselves by having even challenged them. Are you nuts?"  
  
Raven laughed joyfully.  
  
"Hey I'll have mercy on you. Game!!"  
  
She winked at Jake flirtatiously as she sauntered away. Jake threw the ball at his friend.  
  
"ERIC!!"  
  
Eric simply batted the ball away from his body, and watched the other two girls that had been on Raven's team follow her.  
  
"Man. It's just a game. Chill."  
  
He shrugged as he began to walk back to campus.  
  
"I think she likes you. So, even if you did lose the game you're still winning the girl."  
  
Jake relented and stared after Raven and her two friends who were sitting on the beach laughing at Raven who had just about toppled off a rock she was standing on.  
  
Raven pushed the small blonde sitting in front of her.  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
Another blonde who had her hair pulled halfway up with a large red bow started to crack up. Her blue eyes shone in the sun.  
  
"Lerntin!! Eric Lerntin!! I would have never guessed you liked him. I understand why though."  
  
Raven sighed and cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Akai. Yes Eric is cute. And yes, he is very kind. But. WE have more important things to worry about, it just so happens those things don't include boys."  
  
Akai, a short blonde with bright blonde hair and oceanic blue eyes, brushed the sand off her legs as she stood to face her childhood friend.  
  
"You know what Raven? Your right. But uh you can be the responsible one. I plan on having a life…that includes a boyfriend."  
  
The other blonde's blue eyes lit up joyfully.  
  
"Great. Raven you do need to loosen up. Being so uptight is unhealthy."  
  
Looking at her watch a frown engraved itself upon her face.  
  
"Um sorry guys. I have to go. I told the other girls I'd meet them in the study hall. Bye."  
  
She waved as she ran off towards the college. Raven and Akai waved back to their friend and smiled. Akai glanced over at her brunette friend and sighed.  
  
"Raven. You need to relax. People will start suspecting things. That's why we moved here. You remember what happened in America." 


	3. 3

Chapter 3: A fight in the garage  
  
Usagi's fuzzy blue slippers padded quietly on the ground as she followed Rei's abductor down to the school's garage. She held up a slender finger as she felt someone tap her shoulder. Both girl's watched as the guy loaded Rei into the back seat of his car. The girl behind Usagi growled and began to walk into the main section of the garage but came to a halt as Usagi's arm slid out in front of her body.  
  
"Not yet Makoto." She whispered.  
  
Makoto watched as Usagi pointed to the rafters above the car. Balancing on them was Minako who was preparing to jump down on top of the man. Makoto nodded and slid to the other side of the hallway and both girls crouched into a sprinting position as Mina began to lower herself from the rafters. The man slowly back out of his car and closed the door. As he did so Mina dropped from above and onto his back. He screamed and the other two girls shot out of the darkness straight towards the struggling man. As Makoto approached Minako jumped off the mans back in a rush to avoid Makoto's steel fists that were covered by a pair of tight leather gloves. Usagi wrapped her left arm tightly around his neck and pulled him back towards her body as Minako struggled to pull open Rei's door. The man struggled to breath as he grabbed her arms. In a desperate attempt to free himself he flipped Usagi over his back and onto Makoto, knocking the wind out of them both. Minako rushed to the otherside of the car. He jumped up and slid over the top of his car. Minako waited patiently for him to land and when he did she hit him square on the nose causing it to break. The man stumbled backwards and swung out with his left hand striking Minako to the ground. Swiftly he opened the drivers side door and climbed in. As he did so the girls scrambled desperately to their feet. The car roared to life and sped out of the garage. Usagi ran after the car as fast as she could. Makoto grabbed a brick and hurled it at the back window causing it to shatter. Minako simply fell to her knees in exaustion.  
  
"I guess we should call the police." 


	4. 4

A/N: ~ is flash back. ` Will indicate when the flashbacks are over.  
  
Chapter 4: A past remembered.  
  
Raven lay in a tense silence as she read her psychology book in boredom. She could gradually feel the heat emitting from the bathroom. Akai was taking a shower. Raven rolled onto her side and set the book on her bedside table. She had read this chapter four times before. She stared at the door that led to Akai's room as memories began to flood her mind.  
  
~  
  
Raven was twelve years old and sitting on her front porch in Sacramento. The state Capital of California, USA. She watched as a girl maybe only a year younger run into the road after her dog, not seeing the truck that had just turned onto their street. Raven ran off the porch as fast as she could and dove at the girl which knocked the young stranger back onto the sidewalk. Pain seared through her body.  
  
~  
  
In the hospital bed Raven winced as the doctor injected something into her arm. The doctor frowned. "Can you feel the needle? How about your legs?" Raven nodded calmly. The doctor frowned and walked away.  
  
~  
  
The hospital bed again. The girl who had almost been hit by the truck was smiling at Raven. "Hi thanks for saving me. My name is Akai." The girl held out a long stem white rose.  
  
`  
  
Raven's stomach growled as she walked into the kitchen to make dinner. As she sifted through the items in the refrigerator she heard the shower water turn off and a door slam. Akai was done. Even though it was Raven's turn for the shower she continued about her business in the kitchen. More memories invaded her thoughts.  
  
~  
  
Raven turned a corner and saw all their classmates lying on the ground as pale as corpses. Only one person was standing. A tall light haired man named Ail.  
  
~  
  
Akai and Raven screamed as the man gradually sucked away their energy. A white light flashed and Ail fell to the ground halting his attack. Raven gasped as she saw a symbol flash on Akai's forehead. The man ran away screaming something about more sailors and a small gray cat with white spots approached Akai purring.  
  
~  
  
Raven jumped out of her chair as Akai tells her about being Sailor Hope and the cat being her guide/teacher thingy named Hika.  
  
`  
  
Raven flipped a pancake in the pan and smiled as the aroma of fresh eggs and bacon drew her best friend into the kitchen.  
  
"Hold on Akai. Pancakes are almost done."  
  
She listened as one of the chairs was pulled away from the table and then silence took claim of the dorm once more. Raven shuddered.  
  
~  
  
Akai lay on the ground in her shredded red and gold sailor fuku. Raven had taken her for dead when she came upon the scene. A black light surrounded Raven as her fury mounted against the monster that had nearly killed her best friend.  
  
~  
  
Raven grasped the silver sword as if her life depended on it. The dragon that was carved as the handle seemed as though it would come to life any moment as its red eyes flashed with the black fire that surrounded Raven's body.  
  
~  
  
The monster vaporized as Raven drug the sword through its body with rage. The flame around her diminished and the sword fell to the ground with a clang. Raven dropped to her knees as she felt a warm tear slide down her cheek. She brushed it away and realized it was not a tear but a ruby droplet of thick blood that poured from a gash above her eyebrow.  
  
`  
  
Raven carried a plate of food out to the dining room and set it on the table. Akai looked at her with worry.  
  
"Raven. Is everything okay? You don't look so good."  
  
Raven shrugged as she pulled a pancake onto her plate.  
  
"I just don't feel well. Probably caught a cold or something."  
  
Akai eyed Raven in concern.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
~  
  
The sword lifted off the ground and the handle dragon closed its wings. Another light flashed and Raven was faced with a large red dragon with black eyes and golden trimmed wings.  
  
~  
  
"You Raven are Sailor Crisis."  
  
"ME!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Gatalaya. Your guide/guardian/teacher, whatever you wish to call me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well what now?"  
  
"We search for the other scouts."  
  
`  
  
Raven and Akai washed and put the dishes away after they finished eating. Raven decided to take a sick day and not go to her classes. Akai said that was fine and that she would inform the instructors. 


End file.
